Rio
The youngest member of The Forgotten Biographical Information Name: Rio Gonzales Code Name: Rio Age: 13 (Perpetually) Sex: '''Female '''Nationality: Hispanic American Physical Description Height: '(When she is Humanoid) 5'3" '''Weight: '''100 pounds '''Eye Color: '''dark blue '''Skin Color: '''pale blue '''Hair Color/Style: '''darker blue '''Other: ' 'Better Description: '''she is comprised entirely of water, the exact nature of her existence is something that has never really been explored. '''X-Outfit: '''her birthday suit '''Casual Outfit: '''a custom-made full body dry suit '''Equipment: '''any body of water that she can make herself part of Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: '''Mutant '''Extra-normal abilities: '''Simply put she is made entirely of water '''Details of extra-normal abilities: ' ''A.'' Being a liquid she can flow through holes and small cracks ''B.'' She can not so much as change shape as she can transistion between being a puddle and a viscous body of water in the shape of a young girl ''C.'' when in her less viscous state she can essentially throw/propel herself towards/is something like a reverse slinky ''D.' ''She is very susceptible to changes in the ambient temperature : 1. low general heat = causes her to start to evaporate and become light headedd and eventually pass out from being dispersed to too large an area : 2. intense localized heat = she evaporates very quickly and suffers what is equivilant to having her flesh seared off by acid : 3. low general cold - she was become sluggish and bits of her will begin to fall down into her feet make her even slower : 4. intense localized cold - parts of her body will freeze. It would feel like...well part of her body being frozen. :: a. if her upper arm is frozen then essentially it will drop and more than likely shatter and the rest of her arm will move to be attached to her shoulder giving her a very short and stubby arm. 'E. 'she is invunerable to almost any physical attack : 1. if you took something akin to a bucket and swiped it through her body, yes you will end up with part of her body inside the bucket : 2. if you shot her with a gun she would react initiately like anyone else who has been shot (shock, gasping, looking for a wound) BUT she will be completely unharmed since it would just pass through her. : 3. if you punched her - see E2 : 4. if you punched her AND were to be shocked and keep your arm inside her she is able to squeeze and try to hold onto your are but only with the strength of the average three year old's hands. : 5. If by any means you were to attempt to occupy the same space as her, the result would depend on relative size and speed :: a. she might splash and then reform :: b. she might go splat like a bug and but moved allong with whatever hit her (EXAMPLE: a mach truck hitting her) :: c. etc : 6. When it comes to consumption see F 'F.' She tastes like really stagnant water that is full of bacterium. : 1. She is non-toxic : 2. if all or part of her is consumed or other-wise split into it the parts will try to recombine due to the natural polarized nature of water molecules. 'G.' Technically she is immortal : 1. If you were to 'blow her up' AKA completely vaporize her, it would only be a matter of time until her molecules came in contact with each other as all water molecules pass through the natural cycle of water through out the world. :: a. the time of dormance in that case would more than likely be measured in years or even decades : 2. If you were to drive a thin metal sheet down her 'spine' both halves would technically be alive but not animate (think of sleeping beauty or snow white) 'H.' Having no flesh and being powered by the natural polarity of water, she has no need to eat 'I.' She is very vunerable to electricity. : 1. As long as an electric current is flowing through her, she is unable to make herself even the slightest bit viscious and so is a very shallow immobile pool of water : 2. She conducts electricity just like any body of water woul'd''' 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *speaks spainish and english fluently *while not able to actually cook due to adverse effects of heat, she does know HOW to cook a lot of traditional mexican dishes. *possess a working mental map of not only the plumbing systems of Dash-Two and the Xavier Institute, but also the Salem center. Less accurate mental map of the New York City sewer system Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Shy *Eager to please *Impressionable *Guible *a loner who really wants to be part of a group, but always feels like she will be mocked if she tries to be. *Care-free '''Interests/'Hobbies: ' *Swimming (obviously) *Socializing with other people *Having fun. *Listening to books on tape via an underwater speaker 'History: ' Rio's parents came to the United States illegally and then became semi-legal citizens when Rio was born in the United States, thus making Rio a citizen of the United States. Her early childhood was very traumatic. Her father was abusive and was eventually arrested for assualting an officer of the law and sent to prison. Rio has not seen him since and really can not clearly picture what he looks like. After her mother committed suicide Rio was sent to live with her faternal grand-mother who lived in New Mexico. At first there was a good deal of tension between the two of them but soon it was as if Rio had always lived with her grandmother. When Rio turned ten she became very clumsy and had trouble holding on to things. Unable to afford a visit to a real doctor, her grandmother took her to a local holistic healer. The holistic healer informed them that Rio had been possessed by an ancient spirit, but for the right amount of money the spirit could be exorcized from her. Rio's grandmother grabbed Rio's hand planning to make her opinion of the man very clear by leaving promptly, but Rio's hand basically squeezed out of her grasp rather than force Rio to get up and follow her abuela. Afterwards Rio started to be homeschooled by her grandmother and became very sensitive to sunshine, bright lights, and heat. The only time she was allowed to go ouside was at night, despite her grandmother's insistance that Rio was not completely well and would get very sick if she standed out to long. One day when Rio's grandmother came to wake her nieta up, she found that Rio's bed was empty and soaking wet. When she went to take a closer look at Rio's bed she fell over out of shock. Between Rio's sheets and her mattress, was Rio's skin. Rio's grandmother struck her skull on the hard floor and brust a blood vessel in her head. She died three days later in a hospital after no representative could be found to make the decision as to whether or not to keep her on life support. Rio does not remember her abuela dying. When she tries to remind all she can remember is a long period of what the traditional stories that she had read had called spiritual awareness. Three months later, Rio came to in a desalenation tank at a New York city water treatment plant. Where she spent the next month and a half swirling around slowly becoming more and more aware of her own exsistance and then the outside world around her. After she was aware enough of her surroundings to be completely bored by the tank, it took her two weeks to cover come to force of the water flowing into the tank and make her way to the sewers. She was tired and weay once she was free of the confines of the water treatment plant. She ended up being found by a morlock and lived with them for for three weeks before Roadkill, who had come to talk to the Morlocks about some sort of mutaully beneficial exchange of goods, took pity on her and invited her to come and stay with him and some other mutants that had banded together to eck out a living in an abandoned building on the surface. Rio followed Roadkill and eventually had to be brought into the building inside containers at night by The Forgotten. At one point, before all The Forgotten lived on the Xavier Estate, Rio lived in the outdoor pool of the Xavier Institute. When it appeared that everyone else had left (because they had been abducted by Alpha), Rio made friends with what was at that point a hostile force called The Core. When the x men, and Daniel in particular, returned Rio was so happy to see him that she almost killed him in the act of giving him a hug and refusing to let him go for fear that he would leave her again. Following nearly killing Daniel, Rio could not forgive herself and returned to The Forgotten and tried to have as little contact with the x men as possible for fear that they did not like her anymore. This was complicated when the x men's offer to allow The Forgotten to live on the grounds of the Xavier Institute was accepted by Abby and Roadkill. Background Information As one might suspect, this character was inspired by the chorus of Duran Duran's song 'Rio